Roxas's Crush
by Eclipsed Chaos
Summary: Roxas gets a crush on olette and olette has a crush on roxas who will tell who frist
1. The Usual spot

Roxas was laying on the couch at the usaul spot alone he started singing thinking about the brunette hair girl:  
If eyes could speak One look would say everything About the way you smile,  
The way you laugh The way you dress,  
The way your beauty leaves me breathless

Olette was walking to the usaul spot and stoped when she heard roxas singing she thought to herself "who is he singing about" hayner and pence walk up behide her hayner tapped olette jump and then punched him in the arm for scaring her "geez olette you didnt have to hit me why was you hiding here" asked hayner rubbing his arm

"i was listening to roxas singing on the couch and i was just wondering who he was singing abo-" Olette stoped when she seen heyner walk in to the usaul spot and looked at roxas and said " oooh does roxy have a little crush on someone" hayner laughed and sat down

Roxas's face turn alittle red and sat up as olette and pence walked in "No i dont have a crush on anyone..." roxas yelled at heyner. Heyner just ignored roxas and said " let me guess its that cute blonde hair girl who sits in front of you in english or the red head girl whos dateing sora" roxas got mad "no i dont like namine or kairi..." he said glareing at hayner.

"Well it cant be olette" said hayner thinking. Olette glared at hayner "why wouldn't it be me you saying im not good to roxas's crush" She said with ticked voice "yah just talk about me like im not even here and i dont have a crush on anyone so just drop it" roxas said annoyed "okay roxas" Hayner and olette said before pence said " its starting to get dark guys i think we should get home he have school tomarrow" they all got up and walked outta the usaul spot and started walking home olette blushed alittle at the thought of roxas even likeing her

That was chapter one of my roxette fanfic tell me how it is i might make a 2nd chapter if you guys liked it and if i can figure out what to do for the second chapter and sorry for it being short


	2. The Next Day

The next morning

Roxas woke up he looked over at his clock " great it's 4 in the morning what am I doing up so early" he throws a ball at his light switch and some how turns on the lights. Kinda shock that it work he laid back down. A few mintues later he gets up heads to his bathroom and takes a shower. After thirty minutes later he got out wrap up in a towel and went to go get dressed. He walked on the his closet pick out something to wear he put his cloths on and walked outta his closet walking down stairs to go get something to eat "ok let's see what I got to eat I think I'll make some pancakes or maybe some eggs and bacon yah I'll make eggs" he went to his fridge and takes out the eggs and bacon goes to turn on the oven. He cracks the eggs and puts them in the pan and puts the bacon in the mircowave and he flips his eggs. Then he started think about why Hayner cared so much about who he liked "he's such a jerk what makes him think I like namine or kairi I could see why he thought namine and kairi is cute but she's dateing sora me and kairi have been friends since we was kids there no way she would like me and it was kinda mean for him to think i liked namine and kairi but not olette." he took out a plate and put the eggs bacon and toast he went to the table and started eating.

He finished eating took his plate to the sink and looked at the time "I have a hour till I have to leave for school what should i do well I guess I'll go watch tv" he went to the living room turn on his tv then sat down on the couch. Thirty Mintues before he had to leave someone was knocking on his door "who would be coming here at 6:30 in the morning?" he walked over to the opening it to see olette standing at the door.

"hi roxas can I come in" said olette waving alittle. Shocked roxas over the fact that she was here he finally said "uhh sure you can come in" olette walked in and hugged roxas " I didn't think you would of been up" she laughed alittle " I been up since 4" she had a confused look "why was you up at 4 in the morning your never up that early" she said as she walked in to his living room and sat down on the couch " I don't really know that's just when I woke up I guess" he walked over and sat on the couch "so uhh roxas do you want walk to school together just you and me?" roxas and olette blushed alittle at the question. "yah I'd love to walk to school with you olette" the blond said smiling the brunette blushed not thinking he said yah "re...really" roxas just sat there smiling "yah there nothing wrong with to friends walking to school together is there" still blushing hideing her face "n..no I guess not" roxas got up "ok then let's get going we don't want to be late do we"

olette shook her head no and got up they both walked to the door after roxas turned everything off and lock the door the walked to school.  
They got there the same time as everyone else. Roxas goes to his locker hayner walks up to him "I think I know who you like roxas I'm going to tell who I think it is at lunch" he walked off to class "great more of this..." roxas closed his locker and when to class he sat at his desk behide kairi. He looks at the people sitting around him (kairis writing,namine is drawing yuffie is talking to olette, sora is bugging riku) as he looked back in front the teacher.

"Good morning class" the teacher said "good morning miss lockhart" the class said around "Ok now class later this month we will be going on a field trip to the waterpark I know school rules say you have to wear a one piece but I'm saying you can wearing a one piece or two just what ever ones better for you. Now open your books to page..." (Uhhh damn what page was we on I'll just ask one of the student I think I'll ask roxas no maybe yuffie or kairi she's the smartest yah I'll ask her) tifa looked around the room before calling on kairi she looked at roxas writing in a notebook " roxas what page are we on" she stoped and waited for him to answer "we are on page 73 Miss Lockhart." she found the paper that she wrote the page on she quick tried to find something to say "good job I see you do pay attention" roxas just blinked then looked back at the book. The bell finally rang after 2 hours and 30 minutes.

Sora jump up "finally lunch time I'm hungry" sora said as walking to the door."when aren't you sora" roxas and kairi said laughing as the went to there lockers "I met with you at lunch I gotta listen to who hayner thinks I like" roxas shut his locker and walked off. "I wonder who he likes i guess it's olette" sora laughed at what kairi said "it can't be olette she same like his type and they been friends since they was young he might like you, namine or yuffie" kairi blushed alittle at the thought of roxas liking her and laughed " well I know he don't like me and i still say he likes olette now let's go to lunch" they walked off to lunch olette walked outta the class room after listening to sora and kairi and started walking to lunch

hope you like chapter 2


End file.
